


Snow, Sleds and Showoffs

by CookieDoughMe



Series: Decades and Generations (for Haven Month 2020) [2]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: 10 years of Haven, Christmas in Haven, Episode: s02e13 Silent Night, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scenes, havenmonth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: For theHaven Month prompt;Missing Scenes.This is stretching the prompt a little bit, because it’s not something that could have ever been shown actually in the episode - but it does have a ‘Whatever happened with that?’ angle to it. It follows on frommy first #havenmonth fic, and it is also prompted by 2.13 - Silent Night.
Series: Decades and Generations (for Haven Month 2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825660
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4
Collections: Haven Month 2020





	Snow, Sleds and Showoffs

Audrey wrapped her scarf a little tighter around herself and rubbed her hands together. Even after more than a decade in Haven, she still wasn’t used to the chill of a Maine winter, and she didn't think she ever would be. But she was happy to be outside today because of the snow. It had fallen all night in soft white clumps, stopping just short of the point where it would have seriously impeded travel, and leaving the town with just enough to look pretty, make snow figures and have snowball fights. And also, to the excitement of her boys who had recently rediscovered an old gift, just enough for sledding.

The Chrome Lightning race sled, with it’s polished bottom and bevelled rails that the two of them had dreamt of as kids and that she had given them at a Christmas party in July all those years ago, had lingered at the Gull for a while, then moved to Nathan's garage and - unsurprisingly with all the Troubles going on - had been left there to gather dust for years. And then just last week they had rediscovered it, miraculously undamaged after all this time. A few days later the first snowfall of the year had resulted in perfect sledding conditions and Duke and Nathan had taken it as a sign.

There had been much discussion about where to go, and she had argued for a gentle slope - at least at first - because now that she thought about it she wasn't entirely sure this particular sled was actually suitable for grown men Duke and Nathan's size. But they were determined to try it out and they all had the afternoon off so she went with them. They walked up the hill where William had once presented her with a box of black goo and told her she belonged to him. It was the place she had first started to understand who he really was and how the aether worked. But the only reason to think about any of that now was to be glad that the treestump he'd used to hide his box of aether had been removed long ago, and there was now nothing for them to crash the sled into on the way back down. As they reached the top she looked down at the view of Haven. Her Haven; her town, her home, her everything. Her boys were playing Rock, Paper, Scissors to decide who would go first. William had been so, so very wrong, she thought to herself. And then she put him out of mind.

"I don't care who goes first, just give me a moment to get my phone out so I can film you, OK?"

"Come on then. Vickie's going to be here with the kids soon," Duke complained as he took the sled from Nathan.

"You're worried that Aaron and Jean will be better on that thing than you?" Audrey teased.

"Yes, actually. They have the advantage of youth," Duke complained and made a show of folding his long legs into the sled as though it were hard work for his old limbs, though they all knew he contorted himself into more complicated shapes than that on his yoga mat every day.

Nathan nodded sagely in agreement as though they were old men after all, and Audrey grinned at his tiny lopsided smile.

"OK, camera is ready,” she announced. “Go!"

To say Duke launched himself down the hill would be a dramatic overstatement. They had probably walked too far along the top because in fact there was hardly any slope to this particular spot at all. For a moment he hardly moved. Nathan rolled his eyes and gave him a push, and after that he managed a graceful slide down the hill and spun to a careful stop at the bottom, which turned into a less-graceful collapse as he held his hands up in triumph too quickly, unbalanced himself and toppled over.

To get them back for their laughter, Duke fired a few very well aimed snowballs at them, though the distance meant they hit without too much force. He was already walking back up the hill with the sled while they were still brushing snow from their hair.

“Trick's to start at the right place,” Nathan decided as he took the sled from Duke, and he walked forward a little way to put the sled down on more of a slope. Audrey couldn’t really tell how he even fitted his long legs into it, but he did and then he pushed himself off and flew down the hill at a more respectable speed. Vickie came around the corner with Aaron and Jean just in time to see him curve to a dramatic stop at the bottom of the hill.

“Wow, Nate, that was cool!” Jean told him enthusiastically enough that Audrey heard it all the way up at the top of the hill. She smiled to herself, for the umpteenth time, that Duke’s daughter was the only person who got away with calling him _Nate_.

Jean had been with them for nearly two years now, she’d settled in to Haven well and she was growing up into a bright young woman. There was a lot of Duke in her, Audrey thought, from her dark hair and easy smile, to her ability with words and languages, and her love of the sea. Whatever she chose to do with her life, Audrey felt sure she would make a success of it. But for today, there was still enough child-like glee left in her to be impressed with the sled and to want to try it out. Nathan handed it over to her and pointed her up the hill towards Audrey and Duke. She went happily, dragging the sled behind her, and Aaron followed declaring it was his turn next. Vickie stayed at the bottom with Nathan, the two of them miming up to Audrey and Duke that they would stay there to try and catch either of the kids if anything got out of control.

Audrey waved a thumbs up back at them. It was a good idea, though this was actually the perfect hill for it; a bit of a slope for enough speed to make it fun, not so steep there was any real risk of danger. She would get on the sled herself once the kids were done, and so the safety angle suited her. She’d had enough danger during the Troubles to last a lifetime, now she was much more interested in the fun side of life; fun, family and friends, she thought as she looked around and realised she had all of that right here. The perfect hill, the perfect weather, the perfect day.

“I’ll take a video of you both to show Gloria,” Audrey told the kids.

“OK,” nodded Jean. “I’m going to aim for Nate’s feet,” she announced with determination as she climbed into the sled.

Audrey and Duke laughed as she set off down the hill. “Yep, she definitely takes after you!” Audrey told him affectionately.

Duke watched as she slid down the hill in a straight line perfectly aimed towards Nathan. She slowed down as she reached him and he stepped out of the way just in time so that she came to a halt almost exactly where he’d been standing. Duke turned to Audrey with a grin, “That’s my girl!”


End file.
